Chou Powaa Fyuujon
by Nekoni
Summary: "Dai-Kaiou-Shin said once fused with the potaras- that you'll stay that way for the rest of your life… why- was that the end of my life?" --- Vegetto doesn't split? What could this do to alter the DBZ universe? AU, (in continuation)
1. A Hero Loses! Vegetto Gets Absorbed!

A Hero Loses! Vegetto Gets Absorbed!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"I'll wait until the count of ten before I destroy you. So pray do whatever you want." The fusion boasted; his opponent, Majin Buu, taking a defensive stance in the air.  
  
"Here I go," Vegetto warned, arms folded over his chest. "One! Two!"  
  
The Majin pulled back into an even more defensive stance. He had no hope. He'd turned this guy into coffee candy, infiltrated his insides, everything he could think of-  
  
"Three! -If you want to die sooner, go ahead and attack me," Vegetto offered, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'll destroy you instantly- there'll be nothing left." He did not joke.  
  
"Four! Five! Six!"  
  
'Shit. I can't believe there's nothing I can do.' The Majin thought, a grimace marring his face. 'The only thing left is to absorb him. but how.?' Blinking, the super-power looked downwards. Laying lonesome on the dusty, dry earth was his head-piece, discarded from earlier action. 'That's it.' He willed the tether to move, it flipped lightly. 'That's the part he just ripped off.'  
  
"Seven!"  
  
Buu looked up, torn from his thoughts. Vegetto was still standing smugly, unaware of his plans. Looking down again, he willed movement into his broken body part; the piece lifted itself and rolled into a ball of pink goop, finding its way into the air. The Majin smirked with light success.  
  
"Eight!"  
  
'He's finally figured it out.' The fusion thought, not changing his position as the pink ball rose behind him. 'That's why I went out of my way to cut that tall thing off of his head.'  
  
'Good.' Buu thought, a deceptive grimace on his pink features, "he still hasn't noticed it."  
  
"Nine!"  
  
'Well.' The fusion paused. 'I hope this works out right.'  
  
"Ten!"  
  
The pink blob expanded and Vegetto turned, mildly surprised for whatever reason. Majin Buu motioned with his arms for the thin layer of goo to close in on its victim, Vegetto, who was motioning for something of his own.  
  
"Barrier UP!" He called, aura possessing him just before he became enveloped in the pink substance. The gunk shrank, and merged on to Buu's body, who laughed and declared victoriously, "I did it."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Three figures watched from the ground: Dende, the earth's god, Mr. Satan, its 'champion,' and his pet dog, Bee. "Impossible." they both murmured, watching as the villain laughed insanely.  
  
"GOKU! VEGETA!" Dende cried, small fists balled in anger. Earth had no hope left.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Two more figures watched from an eternal world, meant only for gods. The younger of the two grabbed their head in dismay.  
  
"This is terrible! He's been absorbed." KaiouBito complained, fearing the worst. "This is the end of everything!"  
  
The other figure watched wisely, thoughts running through his head of the dual-minds' strategy. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:. 


	2. Buu's Celebration! Strongest in The Univ...

Buu's Celebration! Strongest in The Universe!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Buu laughed victoriously. He was the STRONGEST in the universe now! No one could match him!  
  
"Take that!" he cried, thinking no one could hear. "I've beaten you now, asshole! You said you'd beat me, but in the end I destroyed you!!" He burst into laughter again, holding his stomach.  
  
Taking off, the fusion danced over water, eager to celebrate!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"It's all over." the demi-god whispered. "Everything's finished now.I- Kaiou-Shin wasn't able to do a thing to help - I- I-" He stuttered, at a loss for words.  
  
"No, we don't know yet," the elder of the two mused. "Don't you think it's a little funny?" Dai-Kaiou-Shin advised, bending down to pick something up.  
  
"Funny?" KaiouBito asked, not understanding what his grandfather meant.  
  
"Here, take a look." The elder held up a crystal ball to display the monster of destruction. "Every time Majin Buu has absorbed someone up until now, he's gotten a lot stronger, and his shape has changed. -But this time."  
  
"-he hasn't changed!" the demi-god finished his sentence, eyes widening. "He's the same as before he absorbed Goku! --- What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know, myself." the old man said. "I may be wrong, but- if I'm right. then that guy's a lot better than I thought."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"YAHOO!" Buu cried, flinging himself into the air. He was overjoyed with this victory; it was his hardest yet- an unbeatable record! He flew into a city- dancing over building tops and through buildings- playing catch with cars and flinging them about like dominoes- huge piles of dust following his every movement. He trashed buildings in joy, and spun, flinging ki blasts out in every direction.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"That was close." Hercule murmured, clinging to the ground like a lifeline. Behind him, Dende walked by, whispering the names of the fused warrior. He stood in anger, grabbing the youth by the front of his toga. "Hey! What's going to happen to Earth?!" he complained, shaking the green-skinned child.  
  
"There's no one left on earth who can fight Majin Buu-" Dende started, "- we'll have to stand by, and watch as he destroys the Earth." he sighed, turning his eyes to the ground.  
  
Mr. Satan wasn't content with the child's answer. "Impossible!" he claimed. "You're one of Goku's friends- why don't you use a trick to do something?!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dende replied, "but I'm not the fighting type."  
  
"Damn," Hercule complained, letting the child go- who promptly fell to the ground, holding his throat sorely and coughing.  
  
"Raf raf- raf raf!" Bee barked, facing a cliff from which a loud 'HAY HAY HAY!' came from. Hurling round the corner came Majin Buu, who seemed to be doing the impression of a show-plane.  
  
"He's back!" Satan cried. He hopped into a bush, followed by Dende.  
  
Buu was swimming on air. He was so happy after his victory- even after running it off for so long- he paused upside-down in the air.  
  
"I've already gone around the world once. " he mused. "What a boring planet. there's nothing left to destroy. " Thinking for a moment, he looked at his hand. "Something's wrong. I didn't change after absorbing that guy. I wonder why. Hn. It doesn't matter- I absorbed him." He flipped himself back to upright in the air. "Now I'm sure I'm the ultimate Majin!" He spoke to no one in particular. Tearing off his Gohan-style shirt, he tossed it to the ground. "Now there's no one that can get in my way!" he laughed again. "I can frolic in death and destruction forever!" he claimed, before laughing once more.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:. 


	3. An Evil Maze! What's Inside of Buu?

An Evil Maze! What's Inside of Buu? .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Strange woody structures were everywhere, linking together in a network of complex nerves and hubs. Red blood cells seemed to float in the rancid and stale air as if gravity never existed- into this a lone figure dropped. He landed with a soft thud, and stood with a sigh.  
  
"It looks like I've successfully invaded him." he started, taking in his surroundings through the spiky white energy field that surrounded him. Loud laughter filled the room he was in, causing him to grimace. "Just shut up. how long's he going to laugh like an idiot?" he complained, plugging his fingers into his ears. "It's so damn loud because I'm inside him! Oh well." He looked at his hands, still free and in one piece. He smiled. "It looks like the barrier worked well too. I was able to avoid being absorbed by him." Taking a quick glance around, the fusion smirked. "I can drop the barrier, and look for Gohan and the others." Looking down, "I don't know a thing about what Buu's insides are like. I hope I can find him. I hope they're not dead." he whispered.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Looking into a crystal blue orb, the oldest Kai smiled. "He let himself get sucked in so he could help the others!!"  
  
"Really! Even though he could beat him all along he extended the fight to be absorbed by Buu!" KaiouBito cried with joy. "He's incredible! I can't believe how great he is!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Vegetto stood in the strange environment a moment more before letting the shield slip from his form. It dissolved away into the air from his head to his toes, and he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when he found the coast was clear.  
  
Not clear.  
  
Sharp blue energy surrounded him, and his features pulled into a look of surprise. "Hoa-?" He managed to phrase, before a heavy tugging overtook his body- it was the action opposite to his birth! If he didn't act quick- the fusion would end and his plan would be ruined!  
  
"Ba-ria-" he cried, forcing the white haze to envelope him once more. The insistent tugging ceased- and he looked at his hands in dismay.  
  
"Why did my fusion almost end, when I dropped the barrier?" He looked confusedly at his surroundings. "Dai-Kaiou-Shin said once fused with the potaras- that you'll stay that way for the rest of your life. why- was that the end of my life?" he asked himself in confusion, before a look of determination overcame his face. "What hassle. I guess I'll just have to keep up my barrier 'til I reach the outside once more with Gohan and the rest. Which way to go...?" He paused, before spotting a dark passageway at the side of the room. "Here we go."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
The next room was by far livelier than the last. It sported the heart of Majin Buu, a dark purplish- looking mound that pulsed irregularly. The fusion observed his surroundings once more, as he trailed up a thin blue path. Not really concentrating on his footing, Vegetto continued to walk- until his foot sunk into the floor.  
  
"What the-?!" he cried, reaching a hand down, trying to free his leg. No use, as his arms sank in too- finally, his whole body became covered with the stuff, and he found himself free-falling into a large orange sea. He surfaced somewhat unsteadily, then looked around once more, holding on to a piece of chocolate as his life-raft.  
  
"What the hell is this place? It stinks!" he cried, climbing out of the liquid. Looking around, he saw candy, some dissolving rapidly in the acidic environment. "This is." he trailed off, eyes widening as he stared in awe. "I'm inside his stomach." he looked around. His raft was moving slightly towards a large vortex in the middle of the room. "Bastard. trying to dissolve me." he cursed, lifting off of the chocolate and flying to one of the thick stomach walls. He blasted a large hole and climbed through.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"Ow!" Buu cried, grabbing his stomach. "What was that? Maybe it was something I ate. " he grunted. "I see." He looked up, realisation plain on his face. "Absorbing that guy probably gave me indigestion. "  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
The fusion landed in the middle of yet another room. This one was laden with candy, but was perfectly dry. He paid no homage as the hole he'd made closed up behind him, and looked around once more.  
  
"Maybe that was a little stupid. " The saiyan mused. "Majin Buu might discover me- and this time I'm smaller than a piece of coffee candy." Looking confused, the fusion pulled off his glove and popped a finger in his mouth. "-Still taste like one though." He popped the glove back on his hand, looking around once more. "Doesn't he eat anything but candy?" His inquisitive eyes went wide. "This much candy's bad for you. it's a wonder he hasn't died from eating this junk- then again. that would make my efforts look infantile." he mused- before pausing. A pulsing sound- other than Buu's heart, finding his ears. "What's that.?"  
  
"Impossible!" Vegetto cried, jumping into the fray just before a thousand green blobs hurled themselves towards the floor. They stuck everywhere, like glue. On the floor. walls. food.  
  
"What are these ugly things.?" Vegetto hissed, setting himself into a crouch. One of the green blobs launched itself onto his shoulder, dissolving a few fibres of his shirt before he tossed it off with disgust. "It tried to dissolve me!" he cried with surprise, jumping back and watching in fascination as it and the other blobs quickly devoured everything else in the room. "Healthy appetites." he mused, before shutting himself up. the green goops were homing in on him.  
  
'I'm going to have to teach them- that I'm no good to eat.' Vegetto scowled. The creatures' intentions were clear. He smirked, jumping into the air and towards a wall, followed by the strange life forms. He dodged them, then scowled once more, hitting many of them away from him and onto the floor. This did no good, so he resorted to ki blasts until the green creatures lay still on the floor. Dormant.  
  
"Peh! Obnoxious things!" he cried, dissipating a ki blast he had ready. "Majin Buu might discover me if I kill off the rest of you. Pity that-" Four of the blobs latched on to him- one stretching right over his mouth. He turned, struggling to get that one off, only to have hundreds more attach themselves to him, like an internal defence.  
  
"Bastards." The saiyan panted, only to scream a moment later as an electric shock went through him, keeping him from moving efficiently. Even worse was, at that moment the ground decided to shake, and knock him off his feet, a massive blue wormlike creature emerging from it. That creature turned its bloody mouth towards him, and roared, leering forward.  
  
"Can't move-" Vegetto's eyes widened, with fear- something he'd never felt before in his combined form. He lay under the hungry gaze of a predatory worm- what to do? What to do?  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:. 


	4. Monsters! What Strange Creatures Live In...

Monsters! What Strange Creatures Live Inside of Buu?!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Closer. closer..  
  
"HAAAAAAA!" Vegetto screamed, throwing the creatures off by enhancing his barrier. They evaporated into thin air, and the hungry blue worm toppled over.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Buu complained, arms over his stomach protectively. "My tummy hurts!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"Damn it!" Vegetto growled, opening and closing his hand as movement returned. "Buu must have certainly felt that attack. No matter how weak it was." He allowed himself to smirk lightly, before looking at the toppled beast as it struggled to once more regain balance.  
  
A roar.  
  
Vegetto turned in surprise as a loud threatening sound came from one of the tunnels connecting to the room. From it, a slightly larger worm emerged. He took a step back, dropping into a fighting stance, then widened his eyes in surprise as it hurried to the disorientated worm.  
  
"Brother!"  
  
"Eh?" Vegetto loosened up, checking to see if his head was on properly with one hand.  
  
"Brother! Brother! Brother!" the larger worm cried, checking over its counterpart. It turned its head towards whence it came. "Daddy! Look what this mean creature did to brother!!" it wailed, sending an eyeless glare at the fusion.  
  
"'Daddy'? -ugh. this family moment is a little too mushy for my tastes." Vegetto pondered, watching as a huge worm with blue whiskers wiggled its way into the room.  
  
"Daddy! Look what he did to me!" the smallest worm complained, now upright. It motioned with its tail over at the saiyan, who blinked and scowled.  
  
"I guess it's pointless to hold back now; Majin Buu's probably discovered me already." Vegetto mused, as the large father-worm sent an angry look his way. The fusion jumped back, hurling several ki blasts at the oldest worm, only to have it eat them.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Daddy! Hurry and beat him!" one of the worms shouted from the sidelines. The other prompted on, "Yeah yeah!"  
  
The large worm swung away from its target and instead hit its youngest on the head with a stubby arm.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You started this, didn't you!" he scorned, looking at his son as angrily as an eyeless worm could. "How many times do I have to tell you, NOT to pick on creatures smaller than you?! Do you ever listen to me?"  
  
The small worm promptly began to cry, and Vegetto looked on in disbelief. He was shaken when the largest worm snapped him out of it by talking to him.  
  
"My mischievous son started this, didn't he?"  
  
"Ah- ahm well-" The fused saiyan was torn between hiding, and talking. Not sure which to pick, he backed off slowly, deciding on both.  
  
"My boy has a bad habit of chasing anything that moves. " The papa worm continued, moving forward, though not in a threatening way.  
  
"I- uh- I see. Have you seen anyone around here that looks like me?" the fusion asked, his face slightly blue. It was unusual that he wanted to hide from this gunky thing, since both his 'genetic contributors' were extremely brave. For a fleeting moment, he thought it might be his Vegeta-side coming out.  
  
"I saw 'em!" the medium sized worm shouted joyfully, its tail swaying happily in the air.  
  
"He had a green face!" The other laughed.  
  
"That must be- Piccolo!" the fusion concluded. "Where are they?" he asked, looking to the worms for answers.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Buu clutched his stomach and rocketed through the air. Today was a good day in one way, but a bad one in the other. He quickly hopped down into a canyon, picking a good sized rock and yelling;  
  
"Become a toilet!"  
  
A port-o-potty stood where once a rock was. The super-power hopped inside it quickly, grunting in pain.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
A good distance away, the three figures continued to watch. One of them frowned.  
  
"What's wrong with Buu? Why'd he make a bathroom all of the sudden like that?" he questioned, looking to his side at the green child for an answer.  
  
"Maybe he has diarrhoea." Dende suggested, crinkling his nose slightly.  
  
"I see!" the human replied, standing up. "Okay!" he shouted, starting to head over to the port-o-potty at a good pace.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Dende called, also getting up. What foolishness!  
  
"This is my chance to defeat him!" Satan boasted, showing off his arm, trying to look strong.  
  
"That's stupid!" the namekian child called, grabbing it. "Stop it!"  
  
"Today, I, Mr. Satan, the strongest man in the world..." A loud sound shook the canyon, followed by an unwelcome and overwhelming smell. The two pursuers stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Stinky..." Dende trailed off, passing out from the stench.  
  
"Buu farts." Mr. Satan added, before he too, followed suit.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"The green guy was up there." One of the younger worms spoke, with no hesitation.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him when he was going up there," the other added, pointing upwards with its short arm.  
  
Before Vegetto ask them where 'up there' was, he heard another loud rumbling sound. Seconds later, the ground seemed to give way as a huge wave of water swept them off their feet. or tails.  
  
"It's toilet time!" the medium sized worm cried, as the water washed it away.  
  
"Why?! He usually doesn't go so early!" the father worm exclaimed, his head barely above the rough torrent.  
  
"CRAP!" Vegetto cried. "I'm going to be CRAP! Not funny!" He growled, flying out of the water as the worms were swept out of sight. He looked around puzzled for a moment, before looking up. Gathering a plan, the fusion broke a hole through the roof of the tunnel, climbing into another chamber.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
The toilet flushed, letting a more healthy-appearing Buu come out. He observed his surroundings before taking up a slightly puzzled demeanour.  
  
"It's still strange that so many strong people appeared on the Earth in the time that I was sealed away by Magician Bibidi's spell." He flew up to the top of a rock pillar. "But now they've all become part of my strength! Part of flesh! My blood!" He laughed, as all villains do.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Inside Majin Buu, Vegetto stood at a predicament. He'd already guessed he was inside Majin Buu's head- but. before him stood a split in the pathways- to the left, or to the right?  
  
"Left sounds safe. but right." He looked at the second pathway. "Ah heck." He headed down the right one.  
  
Soon, he came to another large room. Inside he could see two figures.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! You're safe!" the fusion cried, running up to the boys. "Come on- let's get out of here!"  
  
He paused when he noticed the boys were not responding- instead, they'd moved into mirror positions.  
  
"What-?"  
  
" -"  
  
"-"  
  
"-"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:. 


	5. Is this a Nightmare or an Illusion? Vege...

Is this a Nightmare or an Illusion? Vegetto and Gotenks' Father/Son Battle!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
KaiouBito and Dai-Kaiou-Shin were both watching through the crystal-ball with mixed emotions.  
  
"They did it! Everyone's safe!" KaiouBito celebrated. "Now get out of Buu!"  
  
"Don't you think this is funny?" the older god asked. "Why do you think the kids used the Fusion?"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"Gotenks-u." Vegetto murmured, stepping back a bit. Something wasn't right. why had his sons fused? Their eyes were.  
  
"-" The younger fusion was silent as he jumped forward, kicking his father. The child got a good hit in, as he was SSJ3, and his opponent was in normal form.  
  
"Wha-" Vegetto cried, pulling back and powering up to Super-Saiyan, while barely dodging a powerful blast from the other fusion. He levelled himself with some fancy footwork, but before he could drop into a fighting stance, something grabbed him around the neck. The saiyan looked up to see a pale- looking Piccolo.  
  
"You're not them! I won't hold back!" he growled, pulling away from the Namek and elbowing him in the gut.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"Why is Gotenks attacking Vegetto?!" the demi-god cried. "What's going on?!"  
  
"I see. They are inside of Buu's head. Those aren't the real people. They are memories! Those are Buu's memories of Gohan and Gotenks." The elder mused, tapping on the crystal ball lightly.  
  
"Buu's memories?" KaiouBito echoed, looking once again at the glowing orb.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Gotenks and Vegetto continued to fight inside of Buu, Piccolo adding his attacks every now and then but failing to do damage to the Super-Fusion. The pure-blooded saiyan was holding off the half-blooded saiyan easily, as the child was only slightly stronger than Buu.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Dende watched silently as Buu stood on the high pillar. The super-power didn't seem to be doing anything in particular. just thinking. A grunt came from behind a rock; Mr. Satan was awake.  
  
"Where am I?" he complained, rubbing his head. He jumped up, not seeing the Majin on the stack of rock. "I'm your real opponent Buu! Come and get me!" he roared, taking up hero demeanour before he saw the evil creature, and it slipped.  
  
*grooooowwwwwwwlllll*  
  
"I'm starving." Buu complained, rubbing his stomach lightly. He then grinned. "I'll get something to eat before I destroy this world!" With that he took off into the air, looking for a nearby city that he hadn't completely trashed.  
  
"That stupid Buu got scared of me and ran away!" Mr. Satan laughed. The small child obviously didn't buy it by the look on his face.  
  
"Let's follow him."  
  
"Not that! Why?! After all he finally left!" Satan cried, changing his attitudes again, and putting on an almost pitiful face.  
  
"When he destroys the Earth it won't matter where we are," the wise god replied, sorrowfully. "We have to do something," he prompted.  
  
"Wh-What can we do?" The world's 'hero' stuttered, looking at Dende with dismay.  
  
"Buu's gone to get something to eat." He mused. "We're bound to have a chance while he's eating. We have to use that chance!"  
  
Mr Satan looked up as images of himself hitting the Majin ran through his head. 'And in that chance I'll...and then I'll...will I really be able to do that? What will I do?'  
  
He was brought back to the world of the living as he felt himself lifted into the air. Panicking, he tried to delay his demise. "Do we have to go so soon? Why rush things?" The green child paid him no homage.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"Man! I'm starting to work up a sweat here!" Vegetto complained as he dodged kicks and punches from both directions. "It's hard to fight two people!" he complained, powering up more and splaying his arms out. He sent a powerful attack out at each of his opponents.  
  
Piccolo was hit head on, falling to the ground, but Gotenks managed to dodge the attack, letting it plough through the wall. There was a loud explosion, sending the demi-saiyan to the floor, and lots of smoke hazed up the exit.  
  
To Vegetto's surprise, both his opponents got to their feet within seconds, looking unharmed. He took a fighting stance towards both of them, only to be hit from an attack behind him. He spun around to see the owner of the blast was none other than Gohan.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Buu was flying contentedly above the clouds. A large grin covered his face as something tickled his nose.  
  
"That smells like cookies!" he cried, flying down and towards a nearby city, being tailed by two figures.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"There's no stopping them." Vegetto panted lightly. "Whenever I knock them down, they take no damage! I could fight the rest of eternity with them and never win!" He stood, switching between facing Gohan, and Piccolo and Gotenks.  
  
"Ka.me." the older demi-saiyan started, moving his hands and taking a familiar stance, though his voice was unfamiliar.  
  
"-" Piccolo simply raised two fingers to his head.  
  
Gotenks had yet to say anything, merely spitting out one ghost hallway, that became surrounded by four more.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"Short cake! Cream puffs! There's even chocolate cake!" Buu cried. He was drooling over a shop counter. Breaking the glass, he grabbed at the items happily.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"-"  
  
"-"  
  
"-"  
  
*POOF*  
  
Vegetto blinked in surprise. In a puff of smoke, Gohan turned into a slice of cake, Gotenks and his ghosts into cupcakes, and Piccolo into a giant cookie.  
  
He stood dumbfounded for a second, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow before he fell over.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"What's going on here?!!" KaiouBito cried as he shook about the crystal ball.  
  
"Lucky!" The Supreme Kai laughed, jumping around a bit. "The instant Buu saw that cake, all he could think about was cake! Now's your chance, you two!" he prompted.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Dende and Hercule merely stared into the bakery, where all hell was breaking loose.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Vegetto looked around. He had just climbed nimbly through a bunch of nerves and was now faced with another tunnel.  
  
Running down the pathway quickly, the fusion ended up stopping dead in his tracks. A large smile spread itself across his face as he looked around in the new room. On the walls in cocoons were Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan.  
  
"They're not dead!" Vegetto cheered.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:. 


	6. The Majin's Secret! The 2 Buus Inside of...

The Majin's Secret! The 2 Buus Inside of Buu!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Vegetto looked around at the cocoons. Piccolo was the closest to him, then Gohan, and finally Goten and Trunks. It was strange- they had been fused when they were absorbed.  
  
'Majin Buu kept Gotenks' characteristics for the full 30 minutes after he absorbed them.' the fusion thought, looking the room over for exits. 'It must mean normal fusion still works in here, and doesn't run out like mine threatened to- weird. '  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Majin Buu smashed through yet another bakery window with a grin on his face and a bounce in his step. Jumping behind the counter he stuffed his face with as many eclairs, cookies, gingerbread men and other tasty treats he could find. Food went flying like it was Thanksgiving at Goku's.  
  
"How many cities is he going to go through before he's satisfied?" Satan asked. He was being held by a distressed-looking Dende as they hovered, watching the Majin's chaos.  
  
"This is the 25th," the young Namek replied. He didn't even know he'd been counting. He wondered silently if the Majin was this bad because of all the saiyan DNA he had accumulated.  
  
"It's time -- I'm full," the monstrous creature in question announced as he left the last ruined bakery. Now was time to blow up the Earth- the second best part of being an evil Super-Villain. The best part, of course, was a challenging opponent. He flew off quickly, not noticing the two kis nearby.  
  
"Where's he going now?" Mr. Satan asked- he then noticed they were sinking in the air, getting closer to the ground. "What are you doing?! We'll lose track of him!" He panicked, looking up at the healer. Dende was sweating lightly from all the tail-chasing after Buu.  
  
"I need to take a break..." He panted, wiping his forehead with one arm- then the other- dropping Satan and the puppy onto a car a good 30 feet below.  
  
"I can't trust anyone that flies," Satan murmured, lying on the wreckage of the vehicle.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Buu laughed lightly, turning one hand towards the Earth. "I'll destroy this planet to commemorate my becoming invincible."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Vegetto frowned, sensing Buu's slight increase in ki. He quickly shot ki blasts throughout the room. Trunks' cocoon fell. then Goten's and Gohan's-  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
'What's this?' Buu looked, shocked, at his hands. His body had just morphed- he was now in Piccolo's cape with only Piccolo's powers. Something was amiss-  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"Nyaa-" Vegetto shouted, pulling down the last cocoon and letting it fall to the ground with a loud thud. He smirked as he realised Buu must have been panicking by now- and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
'What?' Buu looked at his hands. They were now mitten-like and stubby- and his features were pudgy looking.  
  
"What's going on-" He looked down at his stomach. "Uh! Impossible!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
The god and demi-god watched through their crystal ball as Buu lost his form.  
  
"Yahoo! Buu's back to normal!" Dai-Kaiou-Shin laughed, getting up and dancing around with his companion.  
  
"Way to go! Way to go! He's back to normal- yahoo! Yahoo!" -Suddenly realising their silly positions, the two deities pulled back and made disgusted faces.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
'Majin Buu's power has fallen a lot. he'll be no challenge to me now.' Vegetto mock pouted. He'd have to ask Gotenks in order to get a half-decent workout soon. A look of determination set on the fusion's face. Now. to get out. he raised his arm, rotating it around the room to find a good exit. At that moment something caught in his line of vision.  
  
"What the- what's the meaning of this? A Buu inside of Buu?" The saiyan flew over to the last lonesome cocoon. It contained Fat Buu-  
  
"The original Buu? Cool! -But does that mean he was absorbed by himself?"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
::Buu landed atop a cliff; he looked down at himself, concentrating-::  
  
"What's going on?!" Dai-Kaiou-Shin complained, tapping the crystal ball that had just become fuzzy. "We lost the picture of Buu all of a sudden!"  
  
"No way! The next part's important too!" KaiouBito complained, as if he were watching his favourite soap opera.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
The fusion stared at the original Buu. He was confused. 'Maybe... if I cut him down." He mused, before looking back up at the good side of evil. He remembered watching from the afterlife while waiting for Gohan to power up. He barely missed a second of the strange transformation- the Good Buu fought the Evil- and Evil won. When the original Buu had tried to turn the Bad into chocolate as a last resort- his plan backfired and-  
  
"That's how he was absorbed- so other people who were turned into chocolate might be in here too."  
  
"No. He's the only one that got special treatment."  
  
Vegetto spun around in surprise to see something rising from the gunk that covered the floor- it was taking form into none other than Majin Buu.  
  
"I thought something funny was going on. So you're responsible for this." The Majin held an evil exterior and sure front, as if he's forgotten about his earlier fight with the saiyan.  
  
"What's going on?! How are you inside your own body?" Vegetto growled, clenching his fists at his sides. He had been sure he was safe from the Super-Villain's pestering.  
  
"I don't know how, but you managed to not be absorbed. And you also released everyone I worked hard to absorb in the first place!" Buu complained angrily, still half submerged in the floor. His confidence was at new heights and he was angry, he'd teach Vegetto a lesson for messing around inside him!  
  
"Gr- this could be dangerous! There's too much of him to do this easily," Vegetto mused, dropping into a defensive stance. He knew his power level was great, but now it was small and he wouldn't be able to release a large enough wave to destroy Buu.  
  
"Hmn? What was that? You're afraid?" The Majin laughed, tilting his head to the side in a floppy manner.  
  
"Damn it- I shoulda' kept my trap shut!" The fusion scorned himself- powering up to SSJ as the monster landed in front of him.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:. 


	7. Watch out Vegetto! Your Power's of no us...

Watch out Vegetto! Your Power's of no use!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Vegetto narrowed his eyes and turned his hand to face a bundle of nerves near the wall. "Just try to attack me, I'll blast a huge hole in your body!" he warned, but was met only by a laugh "What are you laughing about? Don't you think I can?" He warned, not believing his own threat. He was met by another floppy-headed grin from the super-being. "You can't!" Buu laughed. "Don't screw with me..."  
  
The blast tore through the bundle of nerves and into the wall, filling the room with light. Throughout this Vegetto maintained a mask and Buu did no more than chuckle. The light cleared to show a large scorched dent in the wall, but that was all.  
  
"That's impossible- it didn't faze him at all!" Vegetto cried as he saw his blast did such little damage. Maybe he was starting to tire- or worse- maybe by keeping his fusion..  
  
" I think I felt a little twitch right here." Buu said cheerily, indicating to his head with a misshapen finger. " Have you forgotten? You're even smaller than a flea!"  
  
"I'll just have to find an exit after I defeat you!" Vegetto growled, powering up. Buu just yawned. " Nah, you couldn't beat me now."  
  
Launching off, the fusion spiralled round the back of Buu, trying to use his superior speed to defeat it. Fortune had it such a tiny Buu twisted around on himself, instead of turning, and knocked him onto a tree-like structure. All was silent, except for the creek and bubble of the goop on the floor.  
  
Buu yawned again. He liked toying around with someone who'd once had the advantage over him.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"We've completely lost Buu now." Satan said as Dende carried him over the countryside. Being away from this bad Buu was good, he wouldn't say it, of course, he was the world's saviour and they were 'looking' for Buu.  
  
" We've come pretty close now. He should be in this area." Dende assured him. He now had his strength back and they were following the monster's huge ki.  
  
"How can you tell?" Satan asked, tilting his head to look up at the green child.  
  
"By his ki. I can feel Majin Buu's ki in this area." The namek answered. Hercule looked up confused.  
  
"Huh!? What did you say!? What about Buu's 'key?'" he looked down in thought. "Key.." For some reason or other, he suddenly panicked, scrambling about in the air. Dende set him down quickly and the trio ran to hide behind some rocks. Buu stood motionless on a cliff-top.  
  
"There he is! See, he's on top of that rock." Dende pointed out the obvious, referring to the pink super-villain.  
  
"What's he doing? He's not moving..." Mr Satan trailed off, also having the knack for pointing out the obvious.  
  
"His form's back to normal! What in the world!?" Dende exclaimed as he noticed the podgy hands and scrunched up face of the legendary evil.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"What's going on!?" KaiouBito asked, watching with his hands stretched over the crystal ball trying to concentrate.  
  
"I don't know either! Damn!!" Dai-Kaiou-Shin complained, falling onto his back angrily and cursing to the sky of the holy sphere.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.  
  
Vegetto kicked Buu in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain- then flipped backwards using his motion to catch the monster under the chin and send him flying into the ceiling. He watched surprised as the Super-villain disappeared physically into the wall.  
  
"Here I am!"  
  
Spinning around quickly Vegetto knocked himself over with a stationary fist. Buu burst out laughing and holding his stomach.  
  
"HAHAHA! THAT looked stupid! But it worked!"  
  
"No it didn't!"  
  
The super-villain opened his eyes just as a pair of white boots swept his feet from under him. Using superior speed, Vegetto turned his elbow upwards and met Buu's oncoming face. As the Majin sailed upwards, a trail of spittle flowing from the corner of his mouth, the fusion pulled back, holding his hands out in a familiar fashion and calling-  
  
"BIG! BANG! KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
The bluey-white tinted wave of energy engulfed the surprised Buu, causing him to dissolve in the blast. A few drops of the gunk he was made of fell to the floor, and Vegetto made quick work of destroying it.  
  
Silence rained for a short while, except for the pulsing of an evil heart and the eerie sounds of digestion and goop. Then there was loud laughter filling the chamber. "Have you forgotten where you are?"  
  
"Where are you Buu!?" Vegetto called, searching the surrounding areas for any sign of the super-villain. He was answered by only more insane laughter, mocking laughter. "Bastard."  
  
"You're inside of me! In here I'm immortal!" Buu cried with mirth, the sound surrounding Vegetto and muddling his senses. The Majin appeared in the ceiling behind him, which he turned and destroyed after a moments notice. His helpless attitude only pulled more laughter from Buu.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet!?" Buu asked, once again half submerged in the floor. He began to break down as Vegetto prepared a blast.  
  
"No matter what you do, I can't be killed! Because I am Buu!!" He was now in another section of the floor, laughing his head off. Vegetto didn't hesitate in sending a blast to finish a job and the pink gunk melded once more to the floor.  
  
"Shut up." Vegetto growled, becoming irritated with the creature's antics. His temper rose as the Majin danced around him, appearing, disappearing and appearing once more. Nauseating the fusion to a fierce extent. The world almost seemed a swirl of colors as the creature distorted reality, the room blending and curling into new Buus that would faze and melt away a second later.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vegetto cried, sending a ki blast volley hurtling at the monster, which once again moulded with the room, letting the blasts sail past and knock the cocoons about. "SHUT UP!!"  
  
And for a moment there was silence, absolute, before the sounds of a living and breathing darkness started again along with a whiny voice. "A-aw? Are you going to kill the friends you worked so hard to save? "  
  
Turning around Vegetto growled at the Majin. 'That wasn't fair, Buu!' He pulled his hands together, putting a large extent of his power into a single blast. It engulfed the alias, and filled the room with a golden light. When the blast ended there was a gaping hole in the ceiling, sunlight shone in.  
  
The fusion reeled back as it was replaced by a large purple version of Buu's head. Still dozen's of times smaller than the real super power's. "I told you, you can't kill me! Now I'm done playing!" It warned, giving the saiyan just enough leeway to turn around and come face to face with a huge fist, followed by a ki blast which sent him hurtling into the air. He landed with a thud, and the Majin laughed, as the floor around him began to ripple and melt.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:. 


	8. Where's the Exit?

Where's the Exit!?  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Slime. there was something -SLIMY- on him. Vegetto came to with a jolt as he felt something horrible creeping up his leg.  
  
"I'm going to absorb you." A melodically hideous voice said from somewhere up above.  
  
Without any more thought the fusion destroyed the slime that had been trying to assimilate him. He jumped into the air only to be sent into the wall a second later.  
  
"You're not getting away!" The monster laughed, though a slight amount of fear was evident in his voice. It was obvious that if he absorbed or beat the fusion then HE would be the strongest in the universe- with no-one to rival his power or threaten his existence. "I'll absorb you first!"  
  
Vegetto's head whipped around to see a wall of gunk surging above him, he quickly flew off with a squeak. He turned when the other super-power laughed at him, rage boiling in his veins.  
  
"you. bastard!" A head on assualt sent the creature flying back. Buu was pummeled into a wall by two or two thousand gloved fists, so instead of giving in to pain, he entered the wall to avoid his enemy.  
  
The fusion blinked as the Majin melted away. all was silent for a moment and he flew slowly around the room, his eyes and other senses alert for any sign of activity.  
  
"I'm behind you!" Spiralling around, he once more sent a blast into the beast, its unstable flesh splattering onto the ceiling and floor. The fusion landed, taking a breather while the hideous creature carried on.  
  
It laughed. "That's good. do it more! . All I gotta' do is wait for you to use up all your power."  
  
"Damn you!" Vegetto cried, not taking the bait to attack again. In all seriousness, he was loosing power, and if he didn't come up with another tactic soon it would be another half an hour and his life was over. along with chikyuu's. the universe's. and the existence of the otherworld. If he didn't find a way to beat. stall even. the monster. everything would cease to exist!  
  
"If you don't move. the goop will absorb you." The creature grinned, stopping the fusion's train of thought. He blinked upwards a moment before being sent sailing into a bunch of nerves by a kick to the rear.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
.Back in Heaven Dai-Kaiou-Shin was having a fit.  
  
"I wanna' see what's going on inside there! I gotta' see! I gotta' see! I gotta' see!!" he yelled, throwing his arms over his head in frustration. KaiouBito simply ignored him, staring in confusion at the mystic ball.  
  
'What's going on inside of Buu's body?'  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Silence, apart from the slight pants of the super-fusion. He was trying to think of a plan, so he hid. He didn't really pay attention to the natural urge to hide, nor the natural urge to be disguisted for hiding- but he did pay attention to the urge to compute and observe.  
  
The idea came to him none-to-soon.  
  
"You can't hide from me!" Buu cried, appearing behind Vegetto. The saiyan veered away in initial shock, and for that was slammed into the ground by Buu's appendage on his leg. He growled, vaporising the monster's head, allowing it to grow back.  
  
The super-evil was shocked by the smirk on Vegetto's face.  
  
"What are you so happy about? You'll be out of power soon. or do you want to die?"  
  
The fusion chuckled. "I have plenty enough power to kick your ass." he laughed, sending a quick ki volley past his opponent.  
  
"What? What are you aiming at?" Buu asked, afraid. He received only the sound of explosions behind him. Turning his head he was shocked to see the cocoon swinging with a violent momentum. He jumped in front of the saiyan quickly, taking a blast which sent his goop everywhere.  
  
Vegetto smirked, standing up tall and walking slowly towards the cocoon.  
  
"I wonder if you'll turn into fat ass or bony ass." He chuckled, moving with confidence as the true majin regenerated.  
  
"Don't! Stop! Stop!" The creature called in panic, moving in front of the fusion his arms outspread.  
  
Vegetto just walked past him, the same amused expression on his face. "Why? What makes this Buu so important to you?" He laughed, putting his hand on the base of the cocoon and tightening it around the tendons.  
  
"Please! Don't touch him- I'll stop being myself!"  
  
Vegetto just smirked once more, tugging lightly and watching the Majin's face contort in the utmost fear. Though his curiosity was piped 'He'll stop being himself.?'  
  
"You don't think I'd do what you wanted, now would you." The fusion remarked casually. Buu's eyes widened, and he launched for the saiyan. But the damage was done and the super-power carelessly tossed the broken part aside.  
  
The creature fell to the floor, melting, in the literal sense. He wasn't vaporising, or simply rejoining the wall- this time he was -melting- into a weak puddle on the floor. The room began shaking, and Vegetto looked on in confidence before running to the pile of four cocoons in the center of the room. He looked at them, then his hands, and sweatdropped.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.  
  
"Hey, I think something's wrong with Buu!" Satan observed. The pink creature was atop the cliff standing and groaning in pain. He salivated from it's intensity.  
  
Dende looked on hopeful. "What could have caused it?" .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Vegetto flew along, -or rather, struggled along- as the room started to shift and melt. Nerves mutating and twining with others. He couldn't gape at this extraordinary sight, though, because in his mouth was Gohan's cocoon, heavy, as it was. In his left hand was Piccolo's even heavier cocoon, and his right contained those of Goten and Trunks. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow as he tried to turn his head and look for an exit. 


	9. Escape From The Rotting Buu!

Escape From The Rotting Buu!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Buu continued to scream in pain, now reduced to an unintelligible being. He continued his shriek as steam poured from the holes in his body, part of the transformation caused by the loss of his components.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
.Meanwhile, inside Buu, Vegetto was flying through yet another cavern, this one was blue, long and thin. there were strange pores lining the walls, and he blinked in shock as it all glowed gold and the room became hot.  
  
'Nani? Why'd it go hot all of a sudden? Is this part of his collapse?' Vegetto mused as he flew along- sweat began to roll down his temples and neck.  
  
'Damn it. it's getting -too- hot.' His eyelids dropped and he began to feel light-headed, his flight path veering erratically. He stopped and raised his left arm as he heard a hissing noise, the bottom of Piccolo's cocoon having fried on the burning surface.  
  
Another noise then startled him, he let out a frightened yelp and dodged as a hot beam of gas flew up past him. Looking up, he followed it's path, and there, in the ceiling was a speck of light from the outside.  
  
'Alright!'  
  
He flew up close to the entrance, formulating a plan of escape, unfortunately, the easiest option was off to him.  
  
'Shit.. if I was still to people I'd blast that beam back.' a smirk found it's way onto his lips. 'but I'm not, so I guess I'm gonna' have to take the 50/50 option. though if that blast hits me, it'll melt even my bones.' he paused as he heard another rumbling sound. He turned his head to check if the pore had opened yet. It was still closed.  
  
'Damn it.'  
  
The huge pillar of steam was advancing quickly through the tunnel of whence he'd came. It was on a direct course, about to hit him when... the smallest creak and Vegetto was away, through the hole and dodging demise.  
  
"Yatta!" The fusion cried, finally outside of the Majin. He returned to his normal size along with Gohan and the rest- who floated, freed, in the air for a moment before falling to the earth below, still unconscious.  
  
Vegetto patted his stomach, a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"He did it!" Dai-Kaiou-Shin cried joyfully. The super-fusion was finally outside of Buu - and he'd rescued the others! Now he could fight and destroy the weakened Buu, with no problems!  
  
"They saved everyone! They did id -Dai-Kaiou-Shin-sama!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
The super-fusion thought quick and whisked his comrade and family to a safe cave, away from the initial wrath of buu and safe enough from the upcoming fight. He brushed his fingers lightly over Trunks' face, his heart softening as he took in the pale features. He turned, slightly to where he had lain his other two sons. He checked their pulses and ruffled their hair affectionately, calming all the while. It was always better to be safe than sorry.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Some distance away, one namek, on human and a dog sat, watching as the monster's ki continued to drop, though his body expanded. They were struck speechless when five familiar forms appeared in thin air, and after a moment or so, dissapeared again. Bee, the puppy, decided on a sudden urge something was yet again amiss, and started barking into the air, moments later a form appeared behind the observers.  
  
"Ohayo, Dende, Satan!"  
  
Dende scrambled scrambled to attention and Hercule jumped a good eight feet in the air, before realising it was not the nasty creature come to end his life, but actually the familiar guy from earlier- strange, he was blond now.  
  
"Ohayo, Goku-san!" Dende replied, stumbling forward and picking up the curious puppy, who was currently sniffing about the fusion's leg as if there were some great mystery about it- in true-ness, there was, it smelt kind of like coffee candy.  
  
"Call me Vegetto" The saiyan smirked, patting the pup affectionately, it licked his hand in greeting.  
  
"Okay- Go- Ve-Vegetto-san!" Dende was rather scared of Goku's other half, but the fusion seemed to hold him with a friendly gaze, so he managed a meek smile.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" Satan asked, stuttering and sat kapuut on a large rock. "Have you come to tell me to fight Buu?"  
  
A loud laugh burst from the fusion's throat, not quite innocent humor, but not really mocking rapture. "Hell no!" The fusion grinned. "There's no chance you could take Buu on, even at the start! I thought he might break down when I removed the fat asshole, but I was wrong." His smile turned into a frown. "He's getting stronger, I can feel it."  
  
"No! No!" Dende cried. "He's getting weaker-" He paused. A long silence, and they similtaniously turned their eyes to the cliff-top. "Oh no. he really IS getting stronger!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Dai-Kaiou-Shin concentrated, a bead of sweat running down his forehead in the action. If what he heard was true, then Buu's ki wouldn't be going down, like he felt it was- he paused a second. Buu's ki WAS going up- but he was masking it- the creature was getting a more accurate hold on it's power by every second that went past.  
  
Beside the deity, KaiouBito was having a nervous breakdown- sobbing about- how Buu was changing back to the way he was before, that the universe really was doomed.  
  
"That's the- the way he was before he attacked here!" The youth cried. "He's pure evil! The legendary evil!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
"Listen!" Vegetto cried as pink energy burst through the sky, the monster's shrieks increasing in pitch. "Dende! I want you to take Satan out of here! Don't fly- there is too much a risk from the battle we will have- just move as quickly as you can! I stored Gohan and the other's in a cave a kilometre or so from here- head there!"  
  
"Yes Go- Vegetto-san!" Dende nodded, understanding his directions. He locked on to the weak ki, and dragged Satan along.  
  
"Huh? Wait- where are we going? The earth's hero won't just be dragged away from a battle like this!" Satan claimed, working his arm out of Dende's hasty grip. "Mr Satan shall not run awa-" he paused, in his common stance to see the most lethal glare aimed at him, like Vegeta's, but on a taller, just as lethal frame that reeked of power.  
  
"I'm- I'm going now." He stammered, moving off and in front of Dende, then carrying on in a quick sprint.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.  
  
Steam cleared, dust settled, but the sky continued to darken over. On the tip of the cliff, the weak rock that would crumble like a piece of wet sand, stood the legendary evil, the purest- the most lethal warrior ever -created-. Buu had finnished his transformation, though this new form was rendered without speech, it didn't need make threats to strike fear into the hearts of even the greatest, those that opposed him.  
  
And that's what Vegetto felt in his heart. Fear. His blood ran cold as the creature let out a bone-chilling scream.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :. 


End file.
